Huh!
by lil luana
Summary: Since when did I take off my shirt? Zuko wondered to himself... Taking deep even breaths, he made himself promise to take it slow. He nudged his lids to open and gaped at the sight of a masculine mocha colored chest. Later on, it would be Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: blahblablblhblah.. the usual disclaimer follows.

This is my first fic ever. You can be as harsh as you want just tell me what you think. Have fun reading!

Zuko blinked or he tried to but he could barely hold his own against the heavy weight of his lids. Finally, he managed to peek out his right eye. At first, he saw a blur of colors that swirled into one big mass of white. Then, he closed his eyes to attempt for a second look. This time he managed to get both of his eyes open and stared at a white ceiling.

_Okay, so far so good._

Slowly, he acknowledged the soft bumps of the carpet beneath his body. All of a sudden, a breath of warm air tickled the skin across his chest.

_Hang a minute… my chest? Since when did I take off my shirt?_

As soon as that thought hit him, this throbbing in the back of his head registered. He gingerly lifted his hand to his head, trying in vain to placate the pain. Someone groaned from somewhere above his head. Naturally, he snapped his head to the sound. This only resulted in a greater source of agonizing convulsion to wash over him. Taking deep even breaths, he made himself promise to take it slow. He nudged his lids to open and gaped at the sight of a masculine mocha colored chest. Immediately, he remembered his state of nakedness and checked his pants and boxer, hoping with every cell in his body that it was there. It was not. His breath quickened and a lump formed in his throat.

_Did I… suddenly turn gay last night? No. That can't happen. I like girls. I love tits. Yeah… girls…_

The speed of the Sokka's breathing increased, warning Zuko of the impending horror of facing his… lover? Friend? He shook off that disgusting notion and hopped to his feet. It only ended up in him nearly kissing the floor again, because of that annoying headache. At the last second, he grasped the nearby drawer to steady himself. Now that he was half standing, he took stock of what was around him. His eyes first landed on a stark naked... Sokka. An involuntary scream left his mouth, waking up the rest of the occupants in the room. Most of the occupants were female, except for one guy in the corner. They were also somewhere between completely naked and decent. A few of them shot him an indignant look and went back to sleep while others tried to stave off the streaming light coming in from the window.

The sound of pounding footsteps came rushed down the hall. With a loud crashing sound, the door banged against the wall, announcing the entrance of a woman with chocolate colored skin and auburn hair. She had the weirdest expression on her face. It was a cross between shock, confusion, then… appreciation? Thinking as hard as his brain can muster at that moment, he pondered why she would be appreciating. Then, it dawned on him. She liked the view of his body. Quickly, he searched around for something to cover his man bits up. He spotted a cushion and shoved it in front of his private part. The girl flushed and diverted her stare as she realized what she was doing.

"So.. how you doing?", drawled Zuko as he attempted to act nonchalant.

"Ummm…"

Forcing out some nervous laughs to cover the awkwardness of it all, Zuko searched for something else to say. "Never mind. Who are you anyways? I didn't know Sokka had a roommate."

"Oh. Yeah. How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Katara, Sokka's sister."

As she ushered those words out of her mouth, she crossed the small distance between them and held out her hand. He uncomfortably shook her hand while carefully balancing the cushion. Somewhere behind them, a moan that sounded like "Urgh… too much light and talking". They both turned to the sound and saw yet another showing of the entirety of Sokka's parts. Zuko let out another manly eeped at the blatantly naked boy. All the while, Katara was left in another trance. That is when Sokka decided to wake up and got an eye full of Zuko and his toned butt. Sokka scrambled back a few feet to hit the wall and let out a, "What the hell happened last night? Hold on. I think I am going to be sick". With that, he hightailed out of the room searching for a bathroom to relieve him of last night's dinner. Zuko involuntarily shuddered at the sight of the boy's backside while Katara just continue on gawking.

Tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews, I might post the next chapter faster. Who knows? ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please, pretend there is something witty here because I'm too lazy to make one up.

Anyways, sorry for those of you that might be a little confused. I forgot to clear it up at the beginning of the first chapter about the "realm" the Avatar characters are in. Basically, it is just modern day life and the Avatar characters are college students. Well, most of them are college students. I haven't specifically planned out who is going to be what. Suggestions are strongly suggested!

Thanks to CleverWriter2416 for proofreading this chapter!

After grabbing his clothes and rushing into the empty adjacent room to get dressed, Zuko went to search for Katara, who he hoped would have something for his headache that he momentarily forgot until the fabric of his shirt brushed over the back of his head while he was changing. He stumbled into the kitchen to grab something to eat while he did his searching. Lucky for him, Katara was there, too. She was bending over to reach for something in the back of the fridge. Not that he minded to have his breakfast delayed. After all, he was enjoying the delectable view of her legs from where he stood. Now that he thought about it, she did not look half bad rushing into Sokka's room this morning. In fact, she looked down right sexy in those shorts and baggy sweater.

_Yeah. Those legs would be quite the appetizer to his breakfast._

A smirked found its way onto his face. Right then, Katara turned around to see the look on his face. She raised one eyebrow and asked, "Can I help you?"

He coughed to clear those hormonal thoughts out of his head and replied a quick, "Yeah. You got any aspirin for a headache?"

"It's here somewhere," answered Katara as she lifted her hand to the cabinet to the right of his head. She brushed past him and stretched to reach the upper compartment of the cabinet. In those few seconds, her sweater shot up to display a well toned stomach and it seemed to be moving higher and higher…

_YES! YES! YES! JUST A LITTLE MORE!_

He mentally slapped himself and whispered, "I been watching too much strip tease".

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing." was his hushed reply as he glared particularly hard at the cabinet.

"Well, here is your medicine. By the way, what is your name? I didn't manage to catch it."

"Zuko"

"Oh", Katara twisted a strand of her unbraided hair around her hand and continued, "So how was that party last night?"

"Party?"

"Yeah. I heard you guys from the guest room. There were some chanting of STRIP! STRIP! STRIP! and lots of squealing. I wasn't able to sleep through it all"

As soon as those words left her mouth, Zuko remembered what happened last night. Everything except for what happened after he blacked out. Realizing she was waiting for a response, he said, "Sorry about that. You know how college students get with a couple of drinks and cards."

Chuckling at the memory of the party, he told her how Aang, her brother's friend badgered Sokka into a celebration for the start of another year at University of New York. Then, the drinks showed up along with the girls and they played strip poker when they ran out of things to talk about. The silence hung in the air for a few minutes while Katara digested this.

"That explains a lot. At least I know you didn't do… my brother. For awhile there, you had me going."

Zuko struggled for something to say. Then, he blurted out a shaky laugh and smiled at her.

"Yeah. I made that assumption, too. But I don't think Sokka would have enjoyed it as much. After all, I was knocked out during the whole thing."

"Huh?"

"Well, I sort of tripped and fell against the drawer. Probably hit my head or something. I don't remember much because by then."

"Let me take a look at it. Maybe I can give you something for that."

"What? Are you in the mood to play nurse today?"

"Umm…"

_SHIT! WHY DID HE GO AND SAY THAT? HE WAS SAILING SOO SMOOTHLY JUST A FEW SECONDS AGO._

Augmenting his previous questions, he flashed her a toothy grin and spat out a shaky, "I am just joking." She slowly nodded and smiled weakly back.

Zuko is such a cutie. :3 Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. I will try to update next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guess what goes here? Dangg. You are good. :D So have a cookie and don't sue me.

Sorry, people! I am a lazy senior who is trying to find some inspirations in her life, but everything just seems so bland nowadays. Hopefully, there is some good stuff in this chapter.

As Katara went to retrieve some ice for the bump on his head, Zuko pondered if flirting with his competitive foe, Sokka's little sister would be such a good idea.

_Yeah.. . So Sokka and I havn't really started on the best of terms.. but.. at least we are civilized now. Sort of. Okay. Fine. Without Anng, we would be at each other's throats. However, Sokka did "invite me" to this party through Anng…. Urgh. Whatever. This would probably end up in a fling anyways._

Katara entered the room and placed the ice pack in Zuko's hands. Playing with the ice pack, Zuko mulled over his next words.

"So… I was thinking what I have to do for the day and it seems like I'm free. You up for something?"

"Hmm. Like what?"

"Well, this is your first time in this city, right?"

Katara nodded in response.

"Why don't I give you a tour of the city then?"

"Sure. Let me put on something."

With that, Katara left the room. Zuko hurried to the bathroom to quickly wash his face, rinse his mouth and spray on some of Sokka's cologne. He was almost tempted to smile into the mirror and tell himself, "Looking good, Zuko.", but he was afraid that Katara would overhear. Instead, he busied himself with the last minute touches with his hair. Then, he stepped out of the bathroom and looked around for Katara. A light tap on his right shoulder blade signified Katara's presence and he turned his head around to get a peek at her outfit. Immediately, images started to gather in his head as his eyes examined her lemon green baby doll knee length dress. Clearing his throat, he pushed those thoughts away before it showed physically.

"Nice dress."

"Thanks. You want to lead the way?"

Awhile later

Mentally, Zuko checked off all the places they have been to.

_There was that ice cream shop down the street. We also drove by the shopping mall. What else is left?_

"You know you aren't what my brother said you were like." That sentence snagged Zuko out of his reveries. Starting to break into a cold sweat, he faked a calm voice to utter a, "Oh… What did he say about me?"

"He was going on about how you were really manipulative and I quote this directly from him, 'He is so conniving that he can flirt the panties off of any girls so DON'T get near him. You hear me?'" Katara heaved out a sigh and rolled her eyes to express her annoyance, "Through out that rant, he was swinging his arms around like he was trying to swat a fly. My brother can be such a drama queen a times."

"Ah. That's interesting."

"It's not true, right?"

"Of course not. Do I look like the rapist type of guy?" Zuko turned his face slightly towards her to give her a quick pleading and angelic look before returning his eyes onto the road.

"Yeah, when you look like that you do," Katara jokingly replied. Then, she promptly burst out into laughter. Zuko chuckled along with her. In the mean time, he tried to think of a clever retort to win his self respect back, but he couldn't. To cover up his losing streak, he changed the topic to whether or not she wanted to go to the park. She quickly agreed.

While they were strolling along the park benches, a roller skating rental sign caught their eyes. Soon, they were struggling to keep up right with their roller skates. Zuko fared better than Katara, because he used to skate around all the time when he was a kid. When Katara least expects it, he faked a lunge right at her, making her veer towards an incoming jogger. With a high pitch scream, Katara covered her head to prepare herself for the crash. However, all she felt were a pair of muscular arms encircling her waist and a sculptured chest against her back. She peeked from underneath her arm to discover the damage. Everything seemed fine and the jogger is already nowhere to be seen. Between each laugh, he managed to convey, "You should have seen your face! Your face is the reason why people invented cameras."

Peeling herself off of him, she pouted, "Even if you tried to take a picture, you wouldn't be able to press the button to take it, because you lack the hand eye coordination."

"You want to test it?"

"How? By trying to tackle me again? But miss by another 10ft?"

Before Katara can even get out the last few words, Zuko already had recaptured her around the waist.

"So what were you saying?"

"Meany. I wasn't ready. Your punishment for being a bully would be to…" she twisted her head around in search of something. Her eyes landed on the tire swing in the playground 20ft down the path.

"To push me on the tire swing!" Jubilantly, she tumbled her way towards it. Zuko sailed past her as screaming, "Race you there!" Determination flooded her as she willed her legs to move faster. As her momentum picked up, she was already five step away from the playground. Forgetting how to stop, she searched for something else to help slow her down. She latched onto the collar of Zuko's nice fitted white tshirt. Then, she lost her balance and tugged downwards, revealing his toned chest. On the other hand, Zuko was too busy trying to support both of their weight that he ended up doing a split. Too bad, his legs weren't the only things that were doing a split. His pants did, too. It was in the worst place possible: the crotch area. After five minutes of untangling themselves from each other, Zuko remarked, "Okay. This is the second time you seen me naked. This doesn't seem fair to me. I think we should change that."

"What? Hold on. There are little kids looking your way! You perv! Cover yourself up!"

With a malevolent grin, he pulls her in front of him to successfully solve the problem.

"Ha! There! Now, how do we get to the car?"

Now, I am sitting in front of my computer, hoping and crossing my fingers that you will review and tell me what you think. Will you make my wish come true?

P.S. I promise you would not have to be my fairy godmother if you grant this one wish.


	4. Chapter 4

Oop. I feel bad for not updating but I didn't have the time or will to do it. sorry! X_X yeah you have permission to kill me in my sleep. Hopefully, you wouldn't want to because I still need to finish this story! Haha.. yeah and on we go.

Disclaimer: I am a broke college student so no ownership for me.

"I am just going to run and hope no one will notice," Zuko dropped his skates into Katara's hand, "Return those for me?"

Katara laughed while shaking her head, "You are going to be on the news tomorrow for being indecent in public."

"Then, I will just have to explain that someone enjoys stripping others of their clothes," a big grin accompanied Zuko's comment.

"Get to it already before people figure out your size."

"Yes, m'am."

"I guess I will just drop you off at Sokka's place then?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Today was fun."

"Anytime," Zuko swallowed before hoping to the heavens that he can channel James Bond right then and there.

"Do you want to hang out?"

Katara stared at him blankly.

"Er. I meant you know later on in the school year or something," he feels the urge to go hide in a hole. Too bad, that would have to wait till he is thoroughly humiliated.

"Oh. Hmm… Sure. Hold on."

She proceeded to pull out her phone. He thought for a second she was going to make this easier for him by offering her number. However, life just loved seeing him squirm. Instead, she glanced at her screen and told him that Sokka is worried about her and should get up stairs.

_I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Sokka._

"Yeah. I guess I will see you around then," he forced a smile on while waving goodbye to her.

The moment Katara reached for the doorbell; the door swung open with an audible loud SLAM!. An infuriated Sokka blocked the doorway with eyes demanding for information.

"Was that Zuko I saw with you?"

"No? Well, what do you mean by 'saw with me'? Technically… he was next to me…"

With a slightly raised voice, he warned her, "Katara. Don't try this. I am a literature major. You will not win this war."

Her nervous laughter filled the enraged environment, "Calm down, Sokka. We didn't do anything. What is so bad about him anyways?"

Her reply pushed him off the edge and he screeched his response, "Didn't we go over this! I told you that guy is all about SEX!"

"He seemed quite nice to me."

"There is nothing NICE about him. You don't know him Katara. He…!" he flung his arm up and down matching the escalation of his voice. His hand tightened to a fist.

"He what? He isn't even close to you and you are trying to pass judgments."

The next few sentences came out in a rush. "He forced my crush to have sex with him when she clearly didn't want to. Then, he broke up with her the day afterwards with the reason of her sucking in bed."

"…Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. When have I ever lied to you before?"

"True. It is just hard to believe… he is so…" she sighed.

He gently turned her face to him with the hand he placed underneath her chin. Looking into her eyes with a steady gaze, he whispered, "Trust me."

"Yeah. Where is everyone else?"

"They all went home while you were out. You were gone for a few hours now," he rubbed his neck a little before muttering out, "Sorry about last night. I didn't think you would get here a day early."

A weak smile forced its way on her face, "It's okay. Good thing the door was unlocked. Otherwise, I would have to sleep on the streets."

Meanwhile, Zuko distractedly drove himself home. Trees and pedestrians blurred by as he conversed with himself.

_Good job, hot shot. That was amazingly smooth. I understand the hesitation, but that was plain pathetic._

_Shut up. I havn't done this in awhile. Plus, I never felt this… free before._

_Falling in love now? _

_Ha. That will be the day. I don't believe in love anymore._

Alright, I think I have a vague idea where I am taking this. It might just take awhile for me to type it all out.


End file.
